Pokémon Retribution
by ForbiddenGrimoire
Summary: Hiyuku always wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer. But when he misses out on getting a starter, fate starts toying with his destiny. With Team Retribution out to get him and the world, will he be able to stop them? This is a SYOC story. Just send your wanted team and character name into the reviews! :) (On Hiatus)
1. The Find

**Hey everybody, just a word. In this fanfic, there will be made up moves. It will also go into the anime's and the manga's world. If you have anybody you want to feature in this story, or any moves, just PM me with your trainer's team or your move.**

Chapter 1: The Find

The cheeping of Pidgey's was heard all around Pallet Town on a beautiful summer day. In a beautiful brick cottage on the edge of the woods, a raven-haired boy lay in his bed.

"Get up Hiyuku!" The cry shook the house, and with a yelp, Hiyuku fell off his bed.

"Oh no! I'm late!" He jumped up, and quickly got dressed, and rushed out the door with his breakfast between his teeth. Behind him, his mom looked wide-eyed at the distant dot.

' _I might be late to pick a starter!'_ Hiyuku Tokana had just turned 10, and all kids were eligible to become a Pokémon Trainer if they were 10 or older.

He started climbing the stairs to Professor Tellbane's cliffside lab, but he was too late. As he climbed the final steps, he saw a stream of trainers exiting the lab.

"Professor! Are there any left?" Hiyuku stumbled forward, getting bumped around as the crowd of trainers left.

"Sorry kiddo, but you were too late. All I have left is this." Professor Tellbane shook his head, and handed him a Pokedex with 10 Pokeballs, before going back into his lab.

His spirits deflated, Hiyuku walked slowly back to his house. As he passed the market square, Tom, a former bully, yelled out:

"So Hiyuku, you going to become a trainer? Wait! I forgot. You don't have a starter. HA!"

Scowling, Hiyuku turned around the corner, and headed for the dig site, leaving Tom and his gang laughing.

…

Not long ago, there were plans for a train station near Pallet Town. However, they found fossils near where the station was meant to be. So, the town council offered rents for the land. You could rent a spot for one day or one hour, and anything you found you could keep, sell to the Pokémon Fossil Organisation or sell to Devon Works.

Hiyuku snuck down an abandoned mine. It had been abandoned, as for the last few times no one had found anything, and the mine is very deep, so most people thought the mine was empty. Here, Hiyuku found peace in the darkness and calmness of the mine. He made his way down to his normal spot, at a cave under a small ledge.

He sat there for a while, before he heard a rumbling sound.

"Watch it kid!" Hiyuku dived to a side just as a rockslide crashed where he was just sitting.

"

You can't just sit here anymore! We're filling up this pit!" The man and his Gravelers walked off, most likely to pick up more rocks. Clearing the rubble, he saw a sign indicating that they were filling up the mine.

"Well, this is the stupidest place to place the sign." Hiyuku picked up the picket the sign was attached to, and pulled. The sign was held in place by sticky threads. Hiyuku looked down, and noticed the threads seemed to have attached themselves to a rock the size of Hiyuku's head.

"Sometimes, I wish I was paid to do these things." Hiyuku bent down, before he started fiddling with the stone. After a couple of turns, the rock came loose.

"Hm? There looks like something is under the surface of the rock." As more of the rock's surface got scraped away, the more Hiyuku understood what he was holding. The rock had an oval shape like an egg, although it had pattern he had never seen. It was

"I have to get this to Mum!" All thoughts about the sign forgotten, he rushed straight towards his house, ignoring all that was in his path. As he ran, the rock crumbled more, and more, and more.

"Mum! What egg is this?" Hiyuku's mum, Hanta Tokana, was a Pokémon breeder. She specialised in eggs, and hatching them.

Looking up from the newspaper, She took the egg off him and studied it excitedly, and placed it into an incubator.

"Were did you find this egg?" She had a mad gleam in her eye, one that Hiyuku had never seen.

"I found it under a sign, in a rock, in the dig site." Hiyuku looked at the egg curiously. What was so special about that egg, which it made his mum so excited?

"Well Hiyuku, that is one of the ancient eggs laid by an ancient Pokémon! I only ever heard of them in legends and only a few have been found in the history of the world! That my child, is a Togepi egg!"


	2. The True Start

**Hi guys! In this chapter, Hiyuku starts off on his journey! 2 of my own moves shall feature in this chapter, and a Pokédex shall be added for one.**

Chapter 2: The True Start

A few months had passed, with winter snow now rolling across the land. Winter had come extremely early this year, and now the Pallet Town Lake had become a giant skating ring. Hiyuku sat bored in his home; as the snowfall had become a blizzard, and trapped him inside his mom's Nursery.

"This is weird weather. The snow has never been so strong." His mom plopped down beside him with two cups of hot chocolate.

"I think that a Pokémon has something to do with this." Little did she know, she was right.

…

Not far to the north, a swarm of Beedrill swarmed a giant bird relentlessly. The giant, blue bird slapped them to the side with its wing, but with every one that it knocked down, another 10 attacked the bird. It opened its beak, and released a tremendous Blizzard. The very strength of it scattered the swarm, and the sky was filled with frozen Beedrill falling from their position in the sky. The bird breathed heavily, preparing to head back to it's home, when it heard the sound of two Pokeballs opening.

It opened its eyes, to find the other 2 legendary birds, Moltres, and Zapdos. They opened their beaks, and let loose an Electro Ball and Flamethrower combo. Articuno simply closed its eyes, and slipped off into unconsciousness.

"I've got the Articuno. What's next." A man dressed in a robe that seem to blend into the shadows stood under a tree in the Viridian Forest. The animals circled around the spot where he was, keeping stray Pokémon away.

"Taking over Pallet Town? That'll be easy." The man whistled, and Articuno shot down next to him. He climbed on, and shot forwards, to the route separating Viridian Town from Pallet Town.

…

"Mum! The incubators have fallen again!" Hiyuku picked up the incubators, and started stacking them up.

"Something must be shaking them down." His mum appeared at the doorway, and started picking up some incubators.

"How's your Togepi? You haven't mentioned him for a while." At those words, Hiyuku ran over to an incubator in the corner.

"Look mom! It's empty!" Looking closely, he saw a figure moving in the midst of the pile.

"I got you!" He reached a hand in, and pulled out the Togepi.

"Togepi! Togepi!" It would wave its arms, and walk in circles on the floor after being set down. After a while, it started following Hiyuku.

"Hiyuku, Hiyuku." His mom called from the kitchen, where she was stirring some spaghetti.

"Yes?" Hiyuku looked up from where he was packing his bag. He had his Potions, clothes and most of his Pokeballs inside and was about to put his map and Pokedex inside.

"Can you get the clothes, I accidentally left some outside. I plan on you taking them on your journey." Hiyuku stood up and stretched, before replying.

"Well, I'm probably going to need it, so I should go and get it." He put on his snowshoes and gloves, his jacket and his poncho. Packing the stuff on the floor into his pocket, he opened the door.

"Whoosh!" A large gust of snow and cold air shot through the house.

"Brrr. This is cold!" Hiyuku stepped outside, and made his way towards the clothesline. Random pieces of clothing fluttered on the clothesline, the wind not strong enough to rip them off the clothesline, and send them flying. He walked around, shivering as he plucked them of the line.

He walked over to the final sheet, and pulled on one edge of the towel. The towel stretched, but would not come off Hiyuku looked behind, and saw that it was wrapped around the weird tree. He pulled hard, and the towel untangled and flew at him. Underneath it, there were 3 green bulbs.

" _That's strange. We don't have a evergreen tree."_ The tree open 2 eyes, and let out a loud cry.

"Sudowoodo!" It swung its right arm at Hiyuku, who picked up Togepi, before jumping over the attack.

Smash! The fence broke, and flew through the air, landing a few meters away. Hiyuku made a run for it, an angry Sudowoodo hot on his heels. Hiyuku stuck his hand into his pocket, and drew out his Pokedex.

"Time to see what you can do Togepi! Pokédex scan!" Hiyuku stabbed the On button, followed by the Scan button, before pointing it at Togepi. The Pokedex's screen still stayed off as Togepi simply picked it up, and looked at its reflection in the screen. Hiyuku ran straight for the forest, hoping to lose the angry Pokémon.

"Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo's hand glowed green and launched glowing orbs at Togepi.

"Togi?" Togepi got blasted back into a tree, the Pokedex acting as a shield.

"Beep! Lily Burst, a Grass type move. Focused nature energy is charged, and fired in a couple of seeds."

"It's working!" Hiyuku ran over and pointed the Pokedex at Togepi. A list of moves popped up.

"Togepi! Use Tackle!" Togepi jumped up, before tackling Sudowoodo. But Sudowoodo didn't even budge. He picked up Togepi, and chucked it at Hiyuku.

"Now Togepi, use Metronome!" Hiyuku flung the Pokémon at Sudowoodo, who grabbed it. Togepi waved its finger, and a jet of water shot out of the ground into Sudowoodo's side.

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo stumbled backwards, flailing like a fish out of water.

"Now, use Pixie's Curse!" Reading the next move on the list, he dived behind a tree, as Togepi let lose a pink coloured explosion that uprooted trees in all directions. As the dust settled, he saw Sudowoodo flying away, and Togepi, standing strong. Behind him, the path to Pallet Town was blocked by debris from the explosion.

"Toge?" Togepi hobbled over to him. The air was filled with a shimmering glow, which seemed to heal Togepi over time.

"Come on, let's go." Harsh, glowing eyes stared from the trees, not daring to show themselves in the glow of the blast. He put Togepi on his shoulder and headed deeper, into the forest.

…

He stood on the back of Moltres, as it circled around the path, Zapdos following it. In front of him, a wall of ice was crawling slowly into the air. Articuno blasted it with ice particles, and frigid wind from all directions, but the wall wasn't really growing.

"Grr, only a few minutes before they come." Reaching down, he flung 2 Pokeballs at the ice wall.

"Go! Hypnos!" Two Hypno's popped out, waiting for orders. But, these were different. A dark aura surrounded them, and they eyes were red. These were Shadow Pokémon. Shadow Pokémon are Pokémon that have closed their hearts, and let anger, despair and craziness rule their minds.

"Use Ice Beam!" The 2 Hypno started storing energy, before firing an Ice Beam 3 times their size! The ice started growing in all directions, uprooting trees, overtaking like darkness.

"Perfect!" The man stared down the road, as an army could be seen marching up the road. "Right on time."


	3. The Camp, New Friends and Pokemon!

**Hey guys! In this, Hiyuku gets some Pokemon! Also, from this chapter onwards, I'll show his team, their levels and their main moves. See ya!**

 **Hiyuku's Team**

 **Lv 6 Togepi: Tackle, Pixie's Curse, Metronome, Charm.**

Chapter 3: The Camp, New Friends and The First Time Fishing!

Hiyuku stumbled through the grass trying not to draw attention; for the snow was so thick he couldn't even see a meter in front of him. He stumbled on, hoping that he would find some sort of sanctuary.

"Togi!" Togepi started waving it's hands, and started pulling Hiyuku towards some trees. As it got close, it hit the trees, and the snow fell off, to reveal blue berries and pink berries.

"Oran and Pecha berries! Good job Togepi!" He started plucking them, stuffing them into his pockets.

"These will come in handy!" He continued pinking them until the trees were bare, except for a big, pink lump on top of the Pecha berry tree.

"Togepi, try and hit that berry out." Togepi rolled around in the snow for a while, before handing Hiyuku a snowball.

"Okay. Right." Hiyuku flung the snowball, and with one clean hit shot the pink lump down.

"Hoppip!" The pink lump floated down gently. Whipping out his Pokedex, the a Pokedex popped up with a Pokedex entry.

"Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokémon. This Pokémon drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, Hoppip links its leaves with other Hoppip to prepare against being blown away."

The Pokémon collapsed into the ground, not moving. Walking over, Hiyuku picked up the Pokémon. Scanning it, he found out the Hoppip was undersized, and on low HP.

"In that case, eat some of these, okay?" The Hoppip gracefully picked some up, and slowly chomped on one. A pull on his trousers reminded him that Togepi was still here. A pink glow in the air showed him that Pixie's Curse had been shot. But, again, red eyes stared in, scaring Hiyuku. Ahead, some lights glowed through the darkness.

"Come on! Some people might be there!" Rushing forward, they left the comfort of the pink light, towards the set of lights.

…

The dark army had stopped in front of the ice wall. Every grunt had a Pokeball, and slowly climbed over a low part of the wall. As the last grunt climbed over, Articuno finished off the wall, as the last grunt climbed over.

In the darkness, he grinned. With over 100 grunts, he'll breeze through this mission.

…

Hiyuku cast a look at the girl who saved him. Through the darkness, a swarm of Rattata pursued him into a campsite, where a girl's Aipom sent them scurrying off with multiple Swifts. The campsite was spread into two, with a clump of tents in the middle, and another clump in the top right corner. They headed towards a cluster of tents near the top right corner of the campsite. As they passed the middle cluster of tents, a jeering voice struck them.

"So, you found another loser to join your camp Miyuki?" A blond haired boy stepped out from the tents. He had 2 Pokeballs on his belt and a Honedge in his hand. "Come on over to us! We can treat you better then they can."

Before the girl could react, the boy's Honedge started wrapping around Hiyuku's arm, pulling him towards the group of tents.

"Well, Jonash!"

"Before I go with you, I challenge you and your Honedge to a duel." Hiyuku stood in front of Miyuki, cutting her off. Hearing that, Togepi flipped onto the ground ready to fight.

"The battle between Jonash and Hiyuku will now begin! No substitutions or extra Pokémon! Begin!"

"Now Honedge, use Sword's Dance, followed by Fury Cutter!" Honedge started spinning around, before glowing red and charging Togepi.

"Honedge!" A flurry of glowing slashes cut Togepi, sending him flying back.

"Look!" Miyuki pointed to Honedge. It was stuck deep in a wood block, and its blade was dulled.

"TOGEPI!" Leaping into the air, Togepi smashed the item he was holding, a stone slab, into Honedge. "Honeeedggge." It crashed down, knocked out.

"That was beginner's luck! Fight me again!" Jonash pulled out a Pokeball, and threw it at Togepi. Seconds before it released the Pokémon, a String Shot wrapped around it, causing it to fall down harmless. Miyuki stood to the side, her Sewaddle on her arm.

"That's enough! He won, so he's with us." Grumbling, he chucked a wad of money at Hiyuku, before leaving.

"What's this?" Hiyuku showed Miyuki the wad of money.

"Oh! That's winner's prize money. If you win, you get some money. Some people won't give you money though." They entered the cluster of tents. The tents were tightly packed in, with a fire heating up the air inside.

"Guys! I found someone to join us!" At her cry, a couple of trainers crawled out of the tents. Immediately, 2 Lasses rushed over and picked up Togepi.

"Oooh! What a cutie!" See a couple of scratches on his "Oh no, are you hurt?" They rushed Togepi into a nearby tent.

"Ah… Err…" Hiyuku stared at the tent, which Togepi disappeared.

"Don't worry. They love cute Pokémon, and they won't let him get hurt. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Well, I got chased out of my home by a angry Sudowoodo. I don't know, it seemed very high level. It knew a move called Lily Burst."

"Well aren't you a strong one?" A man down the back stood up. "So, what Pokémon did you use? I want to catch a water type that can withstand that move." The fisherman had a long, new looking fishing rod in his hand, and 4 Pokeballs on his belt. "My name's Grant by the way."

"Err, I didn't use a water type Pokémon, I used my Togepi." He indicated to the fully healed Togepi frolicking happily in the tent.

"Let me guess, you've never been fishing before."

"Correct."

"And, you're not here for the fishing season are you?"

"Righto."

"Well, how 'bout I show you the ropes of fishing. See what you can snag. You ain't going to survive this route with just 2 Pokémon."

Looking down at Hoppip, he muttered. "Well, Hoppip isn't mine, I haven't caught him."

"Then catch it you fool! Hoppip are extremely rare nowadays!" Miyuki pulled out a Pokeball. "Here, you can use this!"

"Thanks!" Hiyuku picked up the Pokeball, and tapped it to Hoppip's head. A white light came out, pulling Hoppip into the Pokeball. With a click, the Pokémon was captured.

"Thank you!" He clipped the Pokeball to his belt, before calling Togepi. "Come on, Togepi! Let's go fishing!"

…

"Now, use Giga Impact!" The Gyarados flipped into the air, before smashing down, cracking the surface of the ice.

"Here we go. Return Gyarados." The Fisherman picked up two fishing rods.

"Here you go. An old foldable rod of mine. You can use it to catch some Pokémon, although you should buy a new one soon. When the Pokémon is hooked on, get ready to pull hard. By the way, send out a Pokémon for battle." Reaching down to his waist, he popped open Hoppip's Pokeball.

"Hoppip!" The Pokémon floated around him, using its leaves to manipulate air currents. Hiyuku aimed in between two floating icebergs, where some bubbles were shooting to the surface. Curious, he flung the fishing rod at the bubbles.

"Whoa!" A huge tug sent the rod flying out of his hands.

"Hoppip! Use Vine Whip to catch it!" Hoppip's top vines wrapped around the rod, preventing it from sinking under water. With much effort, Hoppip pulled the rod back onto land.

"I've got it!" Hiyuku grabbed onto the rod and started pulling. With a sound like a suction cup, the end of the line shot out.

"Shellder!" The Shellder landed, and turned around to face Hiyuku.

"Let's see what Pokémon this is!" Hiyuku whipped out his Pokedex. " _Shellder, the clam Pokémon. It open and closes it's shell really fast to jettison itself threw the water. Its shell is almost unbreakable."_ A list of moves popped up on the list, and its level.

"It's only level 10! Don't worry Hoppip, you're level 12. You'll take him down. Start with Vine Whip!" The top vines on Hoppip's head wrapped around Shellder, before smashing him into the ice, slightly cracking it. "SHELLDER!" The Pokémon forced the vines off, before opening its shell, and charging up a jet of water.

"Dodge it Hoppip!" The Shellder released the attack, only for the water gun to fire in all different directions. "Hoppip?" Hoppip floated forward, unsure what to do. "Err, use Razor Leaf." Hoppip released a swarm of sharp leaves, which cut the Shellder all over. "Shellder…" The Shellder rolled backwards, its eyes spinning.

"Go Pokeball!" Hiyuku flung a Pokeball, and as it made contact, a brilliant white light pulled it into the orb, sealing it in.

"1,2,3" Hiyuku muttered under his breath as the orb shook from side to side. Click!

"Looks like you got a good one there sonny. Fancy trying again? " Looking down into his pockets, he searched inside them before giving up.

"Seems like I'm out of Pokeballs, so I'll pass. I better head back." Hiyuku folded up the rod, and put it away.


	4. A War With Hidden Secrets! Who Is Grant?

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! I've been in Canberra for a while, so I didn't get to update. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Hiyuku's Team**

 **Lv 8 Togepi: Tackle, Pixie's Curse, Metronome, Charm.  
Lv 13 Hoppip: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, ?  
** **Lv 10 Shellder: Tackle, Withdrawl, Bubble, ?**

"Togepi! Togepi!" Hiyuku wandered off towards the camp, his eyes on the walking egg. As he walked, Hiyuku realised something. "Togepi! Get over here now!" Hiyuku picked him up, before walking towards the tents.

"I'm going to borrow a Pokeball from Miyuki to catch you, okay? Don't wander to far, I can't track you as your not my Pokemon, and others might accidentally catch you." He entered the circle of tents, heading straight for.

"Hello? Miyuki, are you there?" Hiyuku peeked into her tent. The interior was decorated sparsely, with a desk in the corner. In the darkness, a figure could be seen thrashing about.

"Miyuki?" Carefully, he approached the thrashing figure. It was indeed Miyuki. Her blond hair stuck to her sweaty skin, as she tried to thrash herself free. She was gagged, and arms and legs tied to a tent pole using a String Shot. Her clothes were ripped, and her stretcher was overturned, signs that there was a struggle.

"Don't worry. I'll cut you free." He whipped out a pocket knife, sawing at the threads. "Thud." Hiyuku collapsed to the ground ears ringing, blood flowing down the back of his neck. A grunt stood over him, rock in hand. He threw his hands up again, ready to smash the rock into Miyuki.

"Argh!" Hiyuku flipped up, head-butting the grunt. He aimed a kick at the Parasect in the corner, sending it flipping through the air.

"Argh…" He stumbled towards Miyuki, and cut her free. Ripping off her gag, she tied it around Hiyuku's head. "That will stem the bleeding. Come on, we need to warn the others!"

Rushing out into the clearing, they saw a battle being waged across the ground. An Emolga zapped Parasects left and right as a pair of Sentrets cleared the floor. A pair of Budews were helping a Golduck prevent Grunts from getting into the clearing, while their trainers knocked out the current grunts.

"Magby, use Heal Bell!"A warm, comforting sound bathed Hiyuku, and soon the cut on his head started to heal. Soon, the cut faded away to a light scar.

"Thanks Magby!" Not waiting for an answer, he sent out his 3 Pokemon. Hoppip! Help Emolga! Togepi, help Golduck keep the Grunts out! Shellder, I need you to stay near here!"

Immediately, the Pokémon rushed off to their respective jobs. A Parasect wandered close, but was taken out by a well aimed Tackle. Next second, a group of Parasect fell from the trees.

"They're in the trees! Shellder! Use Bubble!" Shellder opened up its shell, and fired out bubbles, but they dissipated, and wandered off in different directions.

"Sorry, I forgot. Hoppip! Use Razor Leaf Hoppip!" Pausing in its barrage of attacks, Hoppip launched a swarm of sharp leaves up into the tree canopy, and soon a group of Parasects fell down, their eyes rolling.

"Nice shot!" Sliding over, Hiyuku delivered a swift kick to a grunt, knocking her unconscious. "Golll! Togeee! Bu!Bu!" The four Pokemon were flung aside as another wave of grunts charged into the clearing, all with Parasects by their side.

"Stand back everyone! Clawitzer, Rock Slide!" Everybody took a step back as Grant's Clawitzer sent a pressurised water blast at the floor, sending chunks of rock into the air, burying the exit. "Now, to deal with the stragglers. Starmie! Hydro Pump!" With a fling of a Ultra Ball, Grant's Starmie had taken out the enemies, leaving the rest of us to start healing our Pokemon.

"Here you go Magby, have a berry." The grateful Pokemon nodded its thanks and went back to healing its friend Magcargo. Wandering around the camp, Hiyuku and Togepi distributed berries to the casualties of the fight, and those Pokemon keeping watch for the grunts.

"Yo, boy, come over hear for a second." Leaving Togepi stumbling around with a giant pile of berries, Hiyuku headed towards Grant and Miyuki. "Okay kid, answer me clearly. When you fought the grunts, did you notice any strange behaviour? Like zombie behaviour?"

Looking into the tent, Hiyuku rubbed his scar. "Well, the grunts seemed to have one mind, like a robot. They just kept attacking, not caring what they did, or what happened to them." Nodding, the old man took a file out of his bag.

"Continue."

"Judging on the state of their mind, I would say it was a mass hypnosis by a group of Alakazams. There must be a contact Pokemon here too." Flipping though the file, Grant stopped at a picture covered page.

"Your trainer file shows you as one of the Prominent Ones in this generation.

"Prominent ones?" Miyuki popped over Grant's shoulder, reading Hiyuku's file. "Wait, your dad was Wally! I never knew your parents were so famous!"

At that comment, Hiyuku's eyes narrowed and he stormed off, leaving Grant and Miyuki to wonder what they had said wrong.


	5. The Hidden Spy! Who Is That Man?

**Hey guys! It's me, again... (Booing outside). *Facepalm* Yeah... You guys don't like me do you? (Rock thrown through window.) Anyway, my friend and I are planning to, make a collab story. You should know him. His name is IamAuthor34- (Cheering outside. Banners go up and airplanes fly past.) Yeah... He's pretty famous, so if you don't know him, just check him out. Please send in OC (Original Characters) or reviews, please! *Starts crying and begging.***

 **Hiyuku Team**

 **Lv 10 Togepi: Tackle, Pixie's Curse, Metronome, Charm, ?  
Lv 14 Hoppip: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, ?  
** **Lv 12 Shellder: Tackle, Withdrawl, Bubble, ?**

"So, the great Miyuki reduced to crouching in her ruined castle." A large line appeared down the middle of the rockslide, sending the rockslide crashing into the ground, turning to dust on touch. "A perfect finish for a sewer rat, don't you think?"

As the dust settled, a blade of air shot out, shearing through the air like a missile towards Miyuki. "Clawitzer, Hydro Cannon!" A jet of water shot out of Clawitzer's large right arm, shattering the blade of air, before crashing into the fog, sending drops of water splattering everywhere. "So, trying a blind shot to hit me? Well let's play on equal terms." Out of the fog, a Hyper Beam shot out, missing Grant by inches.

Holding his Honedge in hand, Jonash strolled out, his Nidorano by his side.

"Pity I only realised now, when scum becomes the leader, all become scum." Stopping short of Grant, he pointed Honedge at the old man's head.

"Isn't that right, Grant of the Elite Four!" The clearing went quiet, as everybody scrambled back from the conflicting two.

"I hereby place you under arrest, Alliance Commander Jonash. Give up, and we can settle his peacefully." Holding up a badge, he pointed at Jonash's Honedge.

"Place all Pokémon and weapons on the ground and call off your troops."

Laughing, Jonash swung Honedge's engraved blade at Grant's neck, only to be blown back by a Dark Pulse. Dropping down from the trees the shadowy figure landed. His spiked hair jutted out in all directions, and his white skin stood at odds with his full black clothing. 6 pokeballs hung from his belt, and he petted his Drowzee.

Facing Jonash, he scowled. "I told you, the elite is mine. I'll be taking over this operation. You get the Togepi."

With that, he lunged towards Grant, his Drowzee by his side. Shaking with fear, Jonash raised his hand and countless grunts stormed out from the trees.

"Apprehend the others. I'll get the Togepi." With that order, Jonash's confidence seemed to return.

Jumping towards Hiyuku, he swung the Honedge in a harsh downwards arc, aiming to split Hiyuku's head in half. Dropping Togepi, he rolled out of the way as the sword cut into the ground where Hiyuku's head used to be. Fixing his black leather jacket, Jonash swung his sword in clean, fast arcs with Hiyuku weaving around the blade.

…..

Knocking Parasects and other duelling Pokémon out of the way, Jonash's Nidorano charged at Hiyuku, aiming to use Take Down on his back. Smash! A purple shape smashed into the side of the Pokémon, followed by a hail of Razor Leafs. Grumbling, the Pokémon steadied itself against its to new foes. "Shellder! Hoppip!" The two Pokémon faced the elder Pokémon whose horn started glowing. The two readied themselves in return.

…..

"If you don't surrender, you going to be losing a few digits!" Swinging Honedge in a circle, he lunged at Hiyuku, aiming for fatal wounds. Weaving in and out of Jonash's range, he sent jabs and kicks towards Jonash's arms, intending to cripple his enemy.

"This is getting slow… Dusclops! Get Togepi!" With a flash, a Great Ball popped open, and a Dusclops lumbered out after the fleeing Pokémon.

"Clops, clops, clops. Dusk!" Attack after attack shot at the terrified Togepi, who dodged around battling Pokémon. Jumping onto a Parasect, he flung it at Dusclops, who deflected it. Thwack! Hiyuku landed on Dusclops head, squashed him into the ground, before doing a flip and smashing Dusclops into a tree. Landing on a nearby tree branch, Hiyuku whistled as he stared down at Jonash.

"So, you are you going to fight me or are you too chicken?" Kicking leaves and branches onto Jonash's head seemed to be the last straw. He jumped up in front of Hiyuku, and aimed at his neck, only to miss. Smash! Hiyuku's hidden fist smashed into his solar plexus, sending him flying up into the air. Within seconds, Hiyuku was there, and so was his foot. Crash! Jonash stared up at Hiyuku in the trees, as his vision turned black.

Crash! The Nidorano collapsed, as Shellder sat on top of it, puffing with exhaustion. Hoppip floated nearby, resting on the breeze munching a berry. It flung a berry at Shellder, causing the latter to catch it and devour it. Meanwhile, the Spike Ball Pokémon was poking around an unconscious grunt's pockets. Finding a bag of blue candy, Togepi gobbled them up, pausing to spit out the wrappers.

"Now that the fool's out of the way, lets deal with that guy…" Swinging himself around a tree, Hiyuku launched off, leaping over enemies as he headed towards the fierce battle on the ice. His Pokémon following him slowly…

….

"Aipom! Use Shadow Claw!" Its tail glowed black, before swinging around into a swarm of Parasects. "Sectttt!" The swarm of Pokémon smashed into their trainers, sending them flying away.

"Use Metal Claw!" Another swarm of Parasects jumped over their fallen comrades, and charged Aipom with their claws glowing silver.

"Swadloon! Use GrassWhistle!" The Leaf-wrapped Pokémon shot out of its Pokeball and played a lullaby on its leaves, all across the clearing Pokemon dropped like flies, with the exception of those that knew it was coming. A few Parasects and their trainers stood standing, smiling evilly, all the campers stalked towards the remaining grunts…


	6. The Battle On The Ice!

**Hey guys! Sorry about the slow updating! I was organizing how I was going to fit 3 new OC's into the chapters ahead. Yo, FoxGirl426 and Eon the Zoroark! Expect your OC's to appear soon! Anyway, be sure to check them, and my friend IamAuthor34. Expect a new update really quickly!**

 **Hiyuku's Team**

 **Togepi Lv 18 (Due to Rare Candy.): Tackle, Metronome, Pixie's Curse, Charm, Yawn, ?**

 **Shellder Lv 14: Tackle, Withdrawl, Bubble, Wrap, Icicle Spear**

 **Hoppip Lv 16: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Synthesis**

"Clauncher, Water Gun!" A huge jet of water burst from Clauncher's right hand, sending the opposing Pokémon flying.

"Drowzee, Psychic!" Kicking at Grant, the old man stepped backwards, assuming a Tai Chi stance. With a flick of the wrist, he sent his opponent flying. Clauncher wasn't having much luck though, being suspended by Drowzee 5 feet in the air, he was sent flying, crashing down next to Grant.

"Return." The old man's breath was ragged, as he recalled his faithful Pokémon. He had taken down 2 of his opponents Pokémon, but he had a feeling that the next few were stronger.

"Gyarados, Giga Impact!" The scowling Pokémon burst out, covered all over with glowing white light. It smashed onto the ice, sending shockwaves and shards of ice spiralling through the air. Crack! Crack!" Jumping onto solid land just in time, the ice gave way, sending the two Pokémon plunging into the icy cold water. Flashes of light and explosions gave indications that the Pokémon weren't frozen, but soon they would know the winner.

"Graw!" The shiny Gyarados shot out of the water like a torpedo, landing behind his trainer, looking like he had just come out of hell. He was missing some red scales but seemd to be in a good condition. Straight after, a Pokémon crawled onto the ice. The Drowzee had 2 massive bites, and a burn going Giving a scowl to the man that stood before him, he launched a Dragon Pulse, leaving a massive crater in his wake, fresh steam rising from it.

"Well boy, I think that's the end of him." Turning around, the Gyarados dipped lower, so that his trainer could climb on.

"Ha ha ha… So you finally dare to finish off your opponents. Took you long enough." A fiery glow lit up the steam, giving the illusion of a Pumpkaboo in a fog. Fiery winds kicked up as huge flaming wings burst out of the fog. A flaming phoenix, covered with long, flickering tongues of flames shot out of the steam. The bird of prey swooped down, crashing into Gyarados's side. In a flash, a Milotic slid out of its pokeball, and coiled around the phoenix's head, crashing it into the ground. Walking out from the steam, the mysterious figure looked Grant in the eye.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, as he watched the old man crumple to the ground. A Drapion stood towering over his fallen body, a claw covered with blood.

"Come Moltres, we have better things to do than fight these worthless snakes." The phoenix, paused, before turning to a bolt of flame, that surrounded the Drapion and his master. Pointing down, the Drapion smiled evilly, before disappearing into the clouds, leaving a patch of burned grass.

…..

"Hmmm… I swear they were just here." Hiyuku sat on a tree branch, staring out over the bay. The shattered bay was freezing over, and snow had covered the burnt grass.

"Use Dragon Tail!" Jumping to the ground, the snake's tail barely missed him. The Gyarados scowled at the boy, only easing up when seeing the Togepi.

"Sorry 'bout that son. Thought you were one of them goons." The old man stumbled out of his hiding place in the bushes, his Milotic slithering behind him.

"Whoa! Old man are you okay?" "Don't call me old man. I'm still healthy!" The old man shrugged off Hiyuku's help, instead reaching for his phone. "Leave me. Take my Pokémon to help you fight."

Sitting down, Hiyuku started feed Milotic and Gyarados berries, while using Potions on them. "Can't do old man. Can't leave you here in that condition." Taking some bandages out of his coat, he patched up one of Gyarados cracked scales.

"Don't think you know what they're planning. If there's one thing my son loves, it's genocide." Instantly, everybody froze.

"That man was your son!" Togepi dived into Gyarados's mouth, popping his head out to peek at iHiyuku. Everybody stood back from the old man, their eyes boggling with shock.

"Long story. Anyway, he's planning to use Articuno to flash freeze everything south of Viridian city." Immediately, Togepi dived back into Gyarados's mouth, only to be spat out.

"Head to the Route between us and Viridian. You know when you see it." Looking at Togepi's worried face, he passed Clauncher's, Gyarados's and Milotic's Pokeball to Hiyuku. "Use them to take down Moltres. They can keep it occupied. Now go!"

"Return Shellder, Hoppip." The two Pokémon were sucked into their pokeballs, before Milotic entered hers. Holding Togepi in his hands, Hiyuku climbed onto Gyarados's head, who took to the air, shooting back towards the camp.

"Climb on everyone!" The camp looked up in wonder at the Gyarados as it lowered itself to the ground. "Let's go bust more grunts!" Dropping their captives, they swarmed towards the Gyarados, asking countless questions. The racket slowly died down as Hiyuku answered their questions, with his Pokémon acting behind him.

Grins spreading across their face, the campers issued a war cry, as they followed the slithering sea snake to their battlefield.


	7. The Loose Energy!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Really! I thank you all who have stayed with me for so long. Sorry I didn't post earlier. My computer broke twice, and I had tons of tests. Anyway, expect tons of updates during the holidays. Expect OC's to show up soon!**

 **Hiyuku's Team**

 **Togepi LV 18: Tackle, Metronome, Pixie's Curse, Yawn**

 **Shellder LV 14: Withdrawl, Bubble, Wrap, Tackle, Icicle Spear**

 **Hoppip LV 16: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Synthesis**

"How long till optimum power?" The fearful scientist passed his boss the documents, before scurrying into a seat nearby. "That's good. But make it faster. Now!" The scientist panicked as he started pressing buttons over a huge desktop.

"I wonder how pops is faring?" His answer was a Hydro Pump through the window, engulfing the scientist and the dashboard.

"Yo! Mr I-Hate-My-Dad! Eat that sucker!" Looking out of the broken window, he saw a boy on a hill, surrounded by campers and Pokémon.

"And there's more where that came from! Milotic, Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" The two serpents shot giant pillars of water into the tower, breaking more windows and walls.

"You!" Pointing at a nearby grunt, he ordered him to prepare the grunts for a turf war. "Articuno! Repair the tower!" Responding to his command, the tower was surrounded by a storm of hail and sleet, which repaired the tower as it past.

"The tower's made of ice! Let's melt it!" Pulling out their Pokémon, they sent attacks smashing into the tower, shattering and melting whatever they could hit.

"Forward charge! Don't leave any of these unbelievers alive!" Doors at the bottom of the tower opened, and more grunts marched out, their faces steely and impassive.

"I don't know what you guys are doing, but we aren't going to die today!" The campers charged towards the army of grunts, their minds set on survival.

…..

The battle was furious. Attacks blew into the ranks of the enemy soldiers, sending them flying. Due to Parasect having very little ranged moves, many were wiped out before they even reached their opponents.

"Use Stun Spore!" The Parasects stopped moving, instead launching small mushrooms from their backs. The mushrooms exploded on the ground, forming a huge spore barrier between them and the campers.

"Skamory, Air Cutter! Fearow! Whirlwind!" The attacks combined, dispersing the spore cloud, before continuing towards the tower sending Pokémon and people flying.

"Oh yeah! Bullseye!" The tornado smashed into the tower, leaving huge holes in the tower. Crash! The tower crumbled to the ground, sending plumes of snow into the air.

"Return Hoppip!" The snow covered Pokémon shot into his pokeball, grateful to be out of the snow.

"Attack! X-scissor!" Leaping back, Hiyuku grabbed the back of the offending Pokémon, before launching it back at its friends.

"Shellder, Tackle! Togepi, Metronome!" Shellder flipped into the air, tackling a group of Parasect. Meanwhile, Togepi stood there, shaking it's left hand. Suddenly, a jet of wind came from it, cutting through the fog.

"Woah…" A huge pillar rose up from the ground, with a cannon like tip. Near the middle, a frozen bird was roosting on an icicle perch, glowing with blue light. At the very top, the man who had attacked Grant stood.

"That's Articuno!"

"So, I guessing old man Grant told you about my plan. And about me." The man, stood stiffly at the top, the wind whipping his black hair around. Waving his hand, his started shrinking, until he was about Hiyuku's size. His black hair and were the same. He just seemed, younger.

"Did you just shrink?" Miyuki stood on a mountain of fallen Parasects, her Swadloon hoppiing around her feet.

"That was just an illusion. This is the real me." Jumping off the pillar, he released his Drapion into the mix, smashing the frozen ground in front of Hiyuku.

"That's right, I your age. I have to say, Hypno illusions really do affect everyone."

"Although, you probably could see through that, gold eyes." The Drapion scuttled forwards, its arms glowing blue.

"Drapion, Karate Chop!" The Drapion swung its arms at Hiyuku, who flipped over the scorpion's head, avoiding the attack.

"It's ironic that you're complaining. After all, you could probably see through my illusion too, red eyes." Togepi lunged at Drapion, holding a pink, shiny orb of energy.

"Togepi, Pixie's Curse." The egg launched the orb, which exploded with a shimmering glow, sending Drapion crashing back.

"Drapion! Cross Poison!"

"Shellder! Withdrawl!"

"Togepi, Metronome!"

The Drapion swung its claws in a X, launching a stream of poison, which splattered uselessly against Shellder's shell. Behind the sea creature, Togepi stood waving his hands. Suddenly, the clouds started to clear, and a huge sun stared down at everyone.

"Try using Fire Pledge!" A Charmeleon hopped up onto the rock, before firing a jet of fire at the pillar of ice. The instant the flame left the lizards mouth, it bellowed into a huge flame, rivalling a solar flare. The flames wrapped around the ice tower, slowly thawing the ice.

Crack! Crack! The ice tower split in half, before crashing down into the snow, throwing up more plumes of snow.

"Uh oh…"

Blue energy swirled around the frozen bird as it fell. Upon impact on the ground, it burst free, before shooting off into the sky. Meanwhile, the blue energy that had been contained inside the tower started to wrap itself into the shape of an egg.


End file.
